The present disclosure relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
For example, a fixing device including a rotatably provided fixing member, a heating means heating the fixing member, a rotatably provided pressuring member, and a cooling means is known. The pressuring member comes into pressure contact with the fixing member to form a nip part with the fixing member. The cooling means comes into contact with a surface of the pressuring member and has an absorbing member absorbing heat of the pressuring member to cool the pressuring member. The fixing device makes a recording medium pass through the nip part and makes a toner image on the recording medium fix onto the recording medium by heat and pressure. Then, in the above-mentioned fixing device, when a contact/separate means contacting and separating the pressuring member with respect to the fixing member separates the pressuring member from the fixing member, the pressuring member is cooled by absorbing heat of the pressuring member with the absorbing member.
Incidentally, in a case of a conventional fixing device, a toner offset and adhered from the medium to the fixing member at the nip part may be moved to the pressuring member at the nip part. Then, if the toner moved from the heating member is naturally cooled while adhering to the pressuring member, in a case where fixing operation is carried out this time, it is feared that the toner adhered to the pressuring member is moved to the fixing member at the nip part, transferred and fixed to a fixing face of the medium on which the toner image is fixed, and then, fixing failure occurs.